The Frightful Dream
by AoshiKanazaru
Summary: Sasuke meets a new boyfriend of his, but e has a terrible dream after that.


Warnings: This is pure fiction,** if you are scared, do not read the final part.**

The morning finally came, birds chirping and spring wind rushing through the curtain, finding scents to carry with it. Sasuke live alone in his apartment, lonely in the house. He has an idea, he starts to find a girlfriend, but all his attempts failed. He went thinking for a while, and made up his mind. He went to houses knocking on doors, asking if any young guys are available, and proceed with the testing. The results were all the ame, he cannot find one, so he stops looking for a sexual friend, and continues to appeal himself to himself.

One day, when he was walking into the forests of Konoha, a boy came, he was about Sasuke's age. The boy went pass Sasuke, saying hello. But Sasuke hold him back and asked him lots of questions.

"What's your name ?" Sasuke asked.

"Furosaki." The boy answered.

"Where are you going ?"

"To my house"

"Why ?"

"To find myself a boyfriend"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "Are you gay ?" He asked.

"Yes, wy do you ask me that ?" Furosaki answered by questioning back.

"Because I wanted to know. Do you like guys ?" Sasuke continued with a smile.

"Yes, do you ?" Furosai managed to keep himself calm.

"I do, have you sucked anyone before ?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, have you ?" Furosaki asked.

"Yes, you want me now ?" Sasuke finally spit it out. Furosaki raised an eyebrow, "Why not ?".

Hearing this, Sasuke slip off his shirt, showing the blond his muscles, his muscular chest, and his handsome abs. He lunged himself at the boy, engage him and Furosaki in a deep, slight kiss. Furosaki explored Sasuke's body with his explorative hands. After feeling Sasuke's muscular nipples, He moved his hands down Sasuke's abs and started counting. Right after that, his hands went on to unbuckle Sasuke's shorts. He traced his new boyfriend's bulge in front of the short, unzipping it all the way down. The blond slips his hand in, got the bulge, move on further into the underwear, where he meets the thick meat stick, and pull it out.

Sasuke felt pain and using his arms to stop Furosaki. Furosaki's eye opened, disengage their kiss, and start to slip off his shirt.

"Yes, take it off, so I can see your body." Sasuke said, waiting for that handsome body to be exposed. But Furosaki stopped, "Let's go back to my house, then I'll expose my body to you, so only you can see it." Sasuke nodded and they headed back, which Sasuke buckled his short, tuck his penis inside neatly, and zip it. Furosaki's a rurouni (wanderer), so he has an apartment, just like Sasuke. They came in, settled and start undressing, first with Sasuke, then with Furosaki.

The two lovers drop on the bed, kissing. After a while, Furosaki unbuckled Sasuke's shorts, pulling it down the bed, till kissing. They explore each other's bodies and broke the kiss. Sasuke took off his shirt and underwear, so does Furosaki, who did the same thing. They hugged each other in a tight hug, which everyfeature in their bodies greet each other. Face vs face, chest vs chest, penis vs penis...

Furosaki came down and sucked Sasuke, and Sasuke sucked Furosaki. One suck the other, they suck and suck. Furosaki sucked Sasuke's member harder and faster, which makes Sasuke's penis releasing the precum first. Furosaki licked Sasuke's head, still aiming to drain all the precum Sasuke can release, as much as possible. Sasuke sucked Furosaki easy and slow, but Furosaki pumped his cock into Sasuke's throat and shoot deep inside it. The two continues to lick and lick even though they had shooted all their manly juice into the other's mouth. Furosaki bit Sasuke's penis, and Sasuke bit Furosaki's, the two straining to bit each other's cock to see who wins. Furosaki loss to Sasuke, who was victorious because Furosaki cannot withstand the pain his new boyfriend gave him on their first sexual encounter.

Furosaki turned over to meet Sasuke's face, and they shared a deep kiss, which then lull them to sleep. Sasuke really liked his new boyfriend, and he wonders how long he's going to get sucked and kissed by this yound boy he met, just about his age. The evening ended when Sasuke woke up, finding his penis is in Furosaki's mouth. His boyfriend woke him up by sucking him !

"Your awake." Said Furosaki, taking Sasuke's member out of his mouth.

"Yeah, why are you sucking me ?" Sasuke asked.

"I want that manly juice of yours so bad, sorry, I just love you so much." Furosaki admit.

"That's okay, I want you to continues to pump in my mouth like the afternoon." Sasuke chuckled.

With that, he lay back down so Furosaki can continue his work. Sasuke took Furosaki's cock in his mouth and starts stroking. The two sucks and sucks the rock hard cocks of the other, which Sasuke really love to suck from. Furosaki was the one to release his manly juice, but only a little due to te afternoon, but Sasuke drinks it all anyway. Sasuke release his manly juice inside Furosaki's moutth not long after that.

"I really loved you," Said Furosaki, and bit Sasuke's penis.

"So do I." Sasuke bit Furosaki.

The two lovers bit each other, but Sasuke thought it would hurt his boyfriend, so he stopped. Furosaki was amazed that his boyfriend stopped, so he stopped to ask why. Sasuke answered in a low voice,"I think it hurts you, so I stopped." Furosaki knew Sasuke cared for him and not wanting him to get hurt, even not bitting his penis. "You really cared for me ?" Furosaki asked in a low, desperate voice. Sasuke nodded,"Yeah, I do, I love you and cared for you, please, never leave me.". Furosaki understood his boyfriend's feelings, so he goes back to sucking, not bitting. Sasuke did the samething, and he was glad for it. Only little precum emerged from both cocks, but the boyfriends were happy they can still drink it. Sasuke get up and walk downstairs, get a scissor, and walk upstairs again. Furosaki was frighten to see Sasuke entered the room with a scissor.

_Is he going to cut my penis ? Or is he going to cut his penis ? Will he cut my testicles ? _The scary thoughts ran past Furosaki's mind. He managed to open a corner of his mouth.

"Wh-What are you d-doing ?" Asked Sasuke.

"What does it look like ?" Furosaki simply asked back.

"Are you going to cut-"

"Of course." Said Sasuke as he came closer to Sasuke. Sasuke slide back toward the wall and sweat was running down his face. Furosaki kneel down in front of Sasuke with the scissor in his hand and hand it to Sasuke. "Please, cut off my penis." Furosaki begged. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "I made a mistake with you, please cut my penis off." Continued Furosaki. He handed Sasuke the scissor and lay down, the penis pointing at the ceiling. "Do it, Sasuke-sama."Furosaki said as he closed his eyes. "Why ?" Sasuke asked. "Because I vow not to have sex with another guy. I have a boyfriend once, and I vowed not to have sex with another guy until he comes back from the mission the Hokage gave him." Answered Furosaki. "And what was the price for breaking the vow ?" Sasuke asked, getting near Furosaki. "My penis, of course, now please cut it off because I break the vow." Furosaki begged again.

Sasuke put the scissor over Furosaki's penis and shaking his hand. He was frighten at what he was going to do to his new boyfriend that will be permanent. Sasuke understood the situation, so he put the scissor over Furosaki's penis and in half a second, he cutted off. Furosaki screamed in pain when his penis was on the bed and his length was full of blood. Sasuke has done what Furosaki wanted, and now he put the scissor on his penis and cutted off also. Furosaki cried but amazed what Sasuke just did, Sasuke cutted his boyfriend's penis off and he cutted his own penis off, but Sasuke managed to stop the bloodflow with Chakra. Furosaki's penis was now lying on the bed, and the place where his penis had been was red, full of blood.

"Sasuke-sama, I am now your servant, do anything as you wish." Furosaki spoke in pain. "As I said after the vow, I would cut off my penis and testicles, so please, do so." Sasuke came near Furosaki with the scissor and proceed to cut off the testicles and more blood flowed out, Furosaki screamed even more. But to his amazement, Sasuke cutted off his testicles as well. Furosaki picked his penis and testicles and handed them to Sasuke. "Eat my cock and testicles, for it will complete the breaking of the vow." Sasuke picked up the penis of Furosaki, put itt in his mouth and start chewing. After a while, he swallowed it and picked up one testicle, swallowed it and swallow the second one. Sasuke did the same with his penis, only that he bite off the head and swallowed it first, and then swallowed the rest. As for the testicles, same thing.

Furosaki laughed, "Now that i have completed the breaking of the vow, I shall leave this place, and travel deep into the woods, where I would lay my unmanly body until it rots." After Sasuke has completely eaten his own testicles, he licked his lips and chuckled,"I never thought my penis would be that good, and my testicles were filled with sperm, I drink it without having to do anymore sucking. Your penis was good too, but not as good as mine."

* * *

Sasuke woke up in midday, it was all a dream, his penis and testicles were still on his body, which he touched to make sure they were there. Furosaki was next to him, but his penis and testicle was gone. Sasuke looked around, and Furosaki's cock was on his hand. He somehow put it in his mouth and chew. Furosaki woke up and smile, "Like it ? I'm from the Iwanara Clan, a very small clan, but keeps a tradiditon. If a male ever as sex with a male, then the male who was inside that clan has to let the other male who he has sex with bite off his penis and chew it."

Sasuke was amazed how a tradition like that was formed, but he was glad to have a friend now. A friend who has no penis, but he still love his boyfriend, of whom does he ate the delicious penis from. They enjoyed having sex, but Sasuke sucked Furosaki's testicles instead, which then his manly juice was expelled from the body out the penis, but Sasuke has to catch it or else it would go away.


End file.
